Marbles
by Garis Miring
Summary: [SLASH][SBRL]Sirius selalu merasa bosan. dan kebosanannya ternyata sangat mengganggu Remus. Tapi akhirnya Remus punya cara untuk membantu Sirius mengatasi kebosanannya.


Disclaimer : Milik J.K.Rowling, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milik saya.

Warning : SLASH! Kau sudah diperingatkan!

A/N : Hanya dialog, saya sedang bosan. Lestarikan budaya Indonesia... game-game tradisional negara kita banyak sekali yang unik, lho...

**Marbles**

By : Sirius Lupin

"Moony, menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan ibuku jika aku memasang poster-poster banshee berbikini ini di kamarku di Grimmauld Place?"

"Jangan tanya aku... Mungkin ibumu akan berpikir anaknya sudah dewasa..."

"Oh, tidak mungkin itu... Lagipula aku agak risih melihat poster-poster cewek itu, eew."

"Kalau begitu jangan pasang."

"Tapi James bilang ini ide bagus, Moony!"

"Ya sudah, pasang saja."

"Tapi aku risih."

"Oke. Jangan pasang."

"Tapi James bilang—"

"SIRIUS! Bisakan kau jangan ganggu aku dengan pembicaraan tidak pentingmu itu?! Aku baru saja akan mendeskripsikan bagaimana rupa vampir, dan gara-gara kau mengajakku mengobrol, aku nyaris saja menulis bahwa vampir itu berbikini!"

"Jangan salahkan aku atas kecerobohanmu, Moony..."

"SIRIUS!"

"Oke, oke! Jadi? Menurutmu aku harus pasang poster cewek muggle itu di kamarku atau tidak?"

"..."

"T-tunggu, Moony! Itu teropong punya Peter—jangan diayun-ayunkan begi—MOONY! Kepalaku kena!"

"Mungkin dengan begitu otakmu akan jadi lebih encer dan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Analisis yang bagus."

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi? Aku harus pasang poster itu tidak ya?"

"PADFOOT!"

"Oh—ayolah, Moony! Aku bosan!"

"Yeah, kau selalu bosan."

"Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu."

"Hanya pada saat_ aku_ sedang belajar, lebih tepatnya. Dan kau tahu, kebosananmu itu sangat menggangguku!!"

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Bikin PR."

"Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku bosan..."

"Main Quidditch di luar, kalau begitu."

"Di luar hujan, Moony!"

"Kutuk seseorang, ledakkan kantor McGonagall, bantu James merayu Lily, ke dapur, koprol, _tiger sprong_ di ruang rekreasi, atau apa saja lah selama kau tidak di sini dan menggangguku!!!!!"

"Kau menggunakan tanda seru terlalu banyak. Tidak efektif itu, satu saja cukup."

"..."

"Waa—Moony! Itu Nimbus punya James, ja—ARGH!! Kau nyaris menghancurkan kasurku, kau tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, DIAM!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sirius?"

"..."

"Sirius! Kau masih hidup atau tidak—jawab aku!"

"Kau menyuruhku diam!"

"Oh... ya, kau benar."

"Astaga, Moony! Aku BOSAN! Aku bosan sepenuh hati! Sangat bosan sampai rasanya aku ingin terjun bebas menuju Hutan Terlarang kemudian mengajak Thestrall berkelahi, atau mengejek Hippogriff milik Hagrid!"

"Suaramu terlalu keras, Sirius!"

"Maaf."

"Kalau kau bosan, aku ada satu permainan."

"Apa? Word Association? Jangan itu lagi, Moony!"

"Bukan. Bukan itu."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Bukan."

"Petak umpet?"

"Kau pikir aku punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan itu?!"

"Galasin?"

"Sama alasannya seperti di atas."

"Donal bebek?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu permainan apa itu..."

"Domikado?"

"Bukan."

"Ta' patung? Ta' jongkok? Kotak pos? Benteng? Congklak? Bekel?"

"Bukan. Bukan. Bukan. Bukan. Bukan. Dan BUKAN! Bisakah kau biarkan aku katakan permainan apa itu dan kau dengarkan aku dengan tenang, Mr Black!?"

"Oh, silakan, Mr Moony."

"Nah, nama permainannya adalah... kelereng."

"Kelereng?"

"Atau gundu, terserah mana yang lebih enak diucapkan menurutmu."

"Hm... Gundu... Cool. Rasanya aku punya ketertarikan tersendiri dengan nama itu."

"Terserah. Nah, gundu itu seperti ini."

"..."

"...jelas?"

"Seperti telur cicak, Moony..."

"Telur cicak tidak sebesar ini, Padfoot! Kalau kau tanya aku, ini lebih mirip telur skrewt."

"..."

"...kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

"Hmph—tidak. Teruskan penjelasanmu."

"Nah. Aku akan menggambarkan lingkaran di lantai. Kau sebarkan beberapa kelereng—aku lebih suka mengucapkan kelereng, gundu kesannya kampung sekali—di dalamnya seperti ini. Kemudian kau pilih satu kelereng yang menurutmu paling oke, dan kau sentil kelereng pilihanmu itu hingga mengenai kelereng yang lain. Kau harus melakukannya sehingga tidak ada lagi kelereng di dalam lingkaran. Tetapi jika kelerengmu keluar lingkaran, maka kau kalah!"

"Kalah? Kalah dari siapa?"

"Dari siapa kek... pokoknya kau sudah mengerti kan?"

"Mungkin..."

"Nah, silakan main dan jangan ganggu aku lagi oke!"

"Sip!"

"..."

"Yak, Sirius Black akan memulai sentilan pertamanya—PTAK!—Oh! Kena satu yang diujung!"

"..."

"Berikutnya... berikut—PTAK!—ah, sayang sekali, rupanya kurang ke kanan sedikit. Tidak akan ada kesalahan lagi, kali ini."

"..."

PTAK!

"..."

PTAK!

"..."

"Brengsek! Tinggal sedikit lagi, itu! Aaaahh payah kau, gundu #1! Masa mengenai gundu #4 saja tidak bisa!"

"..."

"Dan—ah!"

"...Sirius."

"Yak—kiri dikit, kiri dikit!"

"Sirius."

"YAK! Kena akhirnya, saudara-saudara!!"

"SIRIUS!"

"Ada apa Moony! Sedang seru-serunya nih!"

"Bisakah kau main dengan tenang dan tutup mulutmu? Meskipun aku senang kau tidak lagi bosan, tetapi suaramu sangat mengganggu—dan komentar tidak pentingmu itu membuatku nyaris menulis bahwa kegemaran vampir adalah mengisap darah anak gadis yang suka main kelereng!"

"Jangan salahkan aku atas kecerobohanmu, Moony..."

"...kau tahu, ini hanya membawa kita ke percakapan sebelunya."

"Oh, aku sudah lupa."

"Sudahlah! Kau boleh teruskan main kelereng asal kau DIAM!"

"Uh... sulit, Moony, karea gundu-gundu ini seakan menarikku untuk terus berseru dengan semangat! Kenapa kau tidak lupakan dulu esaimu dan bergabung bersamaku, main gundu sama-sama?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu."

"Oh, ayolah!"

"Jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan memelas—karena bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak akan ikut main!"

"Moony..."

"Tidak."

"Moony..."

"Tidak!"

"Moony..."

"Tid—hei, lepaskan aku! Padfoot, aku harus kerjakan esai! Padfoot!!"

"Diam dan bergabung bersamaku, oke?"

"Cara yang _sopan_ sekali untuk mengajak orang bermain."

"Aku hanya menarikmu turun dari kursi. Ayolah, sekali-kali kau butuh _refreshing_! Lupakan vampir dan tetek bengeknya itu, dan kita main gundu, oke?"

"Oh, aku menyesal telah memperkenalkan kelereng padamu..."

"Kalau kau mengernyit terus seperti itu, wajahmu jadi mirip troll—nah, kau pakai gundu yang ini, Moony..."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang ini."

"_Pink_!? Kau tidak salah!? Kau menyuruhku menggunakan gundu warna _pink_?"

"Apa yang salah dengan warna pink?"

"Kecewekan sekali, kau tahu!"

"Aku tahu, makanya aku suruh kau gunakan itu!"

"Aku bahkan tidak mau bertanya apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu padaku..."

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Apalah arti sebuah warna pada gundu..."

"Ya... ya... terserah apa katamu. Nah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"Nah, kan! Kau ingin main juga, kan!"

"Tutup mulut atau aku akan menjejalkan kelereng ini ke mulutmu!"

"Maaf."

"Nah, aku duluan—PTAK!"

"Wow, sentilan yang bagus dan terarah, Moony!"

"Tentu saja—aku sering main ini kalau liburan musim panas! Aku bahkan juara satu saat ada pertandingan kelereng antar-RT."

"Aku tidak mau banyangkan... nah, sekarang aku—PTAK!"

"Padf—incar dulu kelereng yang lain baru kelerengku kenapa sih! Kelerengku nyaris keluar dari garis, tahu!"

"Musuh yang kuat harus dikalahkan terlebih dahulu, Moony!"

"Oh, kalau itu yang kau inginkan—PTAK!"

"Argh! Gunduku! Nyaris saja!"

"Haha, rasakan! Sekarang giliranmu, Pads! Dan asal kau tahu, situasi ini sangat sulit jika kau bermaksud mengincar kelerengku lagi! Karena kelereng kita berdempetan sekarang, dan kau harus pintar-pintar mengukur tenaga kalau kau mau—"

"Diamlah! Aku sedang berpikir, tahu!"

"Uh..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sirius?"

"Hm?"

"Lututmu menyentuh lututku."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Mundur sedikit, aku risih nih."

"Tidak bisa, Moony! Posisi gunduku tepat di sebelahmu, dan kalau aku mundur, aku tidak bisa menyentilnya!"

"Oh.. yah..."

"..."

"...Sirius?"

"Apa?"

"Perhatikan kelerengmu, jangan tatap aku!"

"..."

"Sirius..."

"Aku baru sadar, bola matamu seperti gundu, kau tahu?"

"B-benarkah?"

"Ya..."

"Padfoot. Rambutmu. Menusuk. Mataku. Sakit. Tahu."

"Moony..."

"Apa?"

"Matamu seperti gundu."

"Ya, asal kau jangan berniat menyentilnya saja—karena jika kau lakukan, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Berkilau, kau tahu... sangat indah."

"O-oh..."

"Monny..."

"Sirius, sekarang giliranmu menyentil kelerengmu. Jika kau tidak segera menjauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku, maka aku ak—_mmh_."

"_Mmh_."

"_Mmm_..."

"_Mm_."

"Apa—_mh_—maksud—_mm_—dari semua ini—_ah_—Padfoot?"

"Karena ini—_mmh_—adalah jarak terdekat—_mm_—bagiku—_mmph_—untuk menatap matamu—_mmm_—yang seperti—_hmmph_—gundu."

"_Mmh_."

"_Mm_..."

"_Mm_—tapi kau menutup matamu, mana bisa melihat kalau begitu?"

"Kau tahu, matamu—_mmh_—atau gundu—_mm_—tidak penting lagi sekarang."

"_Mm._."

"_Hmmp_.."

"_Mhh_—aku mengerti."

"Untunglah."

"Dan sekarang—_mmh_—jika kita ingin—_mmh_—melanjutkan ini—_mm_—di kasurmu saja—_hmm_—jangan di kasurku, baru dirapikan."

"Perintah—_mm_—dilaksanakan, Mr Moony."

"_Mmh_—bagus."

**END**


End file.
